


Timeless

by FairyLights101



Series: Moms of Space [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Lotor, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: Ezor squeezed Narti’s hand. Leaned close. “You’re beautiful,” she breathed.Narti’s mouth twitched faintly, and she pressed closer, her tail flicking across Ezor’s ankles as one claw-tipped finger stroked the back of Ezor’s hand. She smiled. Let her head settle onto Narti’s shoulder as they ascended into the stars.Of course, it ended too quickly, and soon enough they were at the top, the little fraction of the colony stretched out below them and a dome ahead.Acxa glanced back as they stepped off the escalator and towards a pair of tall glass doors. “I think you’ll like this.”





	Timeless

Ezor kicked her legs in the air as she watched Acxa pace through the room, muttering to herself as she flicked through the contact links. Most of the people they knew were occupied - raids, defense, their own plans - and their baby sitter had cancelled last minute, abruptly sick with the scalies. 

_ It’s going to be a long night.  _

Of course, there was no problem staying in their quarters with Lotor - he was a sweet child, perhaps a little too intelligent for the good of Ezor or the others, but a beautiful, precious handful nevertheless. But they also hadn’t been out in  _ ages,  _ and it was wearing on them all. Sure, they could go out in pairs, even in trios, but it was never the same, and it  _ sucked.  _ Ezor sighed and shifted so that her head hung off the couch, legs still in the air. 

Kova stared at her from across the room, blinking slowly as Narti ran her fingers through Lotor’s hair, her and Kova’s tails twitching, pleased.  _ “Be patient. Acxa will figure something out soon.”  _

Ezor groaned, but she nodded and stopped kicking her legs, just for a minute. 

Acxa turned, smiling faintly as she flicked her fingers on her communicator, pulling up something new. “I may have found something.” 

“Great!” Ezor chirped. 

Acxa glanced over, rolling her eyes. “Let me at least call them before you get excited.” 

Ezor stuck her tongues out, waggling them both at Acxa. Her mate merely snorted and strode past, flicking Ezor on the forehead on her way out of the living area. A moment later, her voice drifted through the door, soft, but with all the authority of a general. Ezor couldn’t help but smile as she turned herself upright and pushed herself along the couch until she could crawl into Zethrid’s lap. 

Her mate’s eyes cracked open, a satisfied, rumbling purr bursting from her throat as she reached out, ran her fingers along Ezor’s scalp. “Hello, lovely one,” she whispered, a little growl to the edge of her voice. 

Ezor beamed, arms looping around Zethrid’s neck to pull her in for a kiss. Zethrid was surprisingly sweet and gentle with them - at least while Lotor was in the room anyways, and Ezor pulled away after a moment. Zethrid hadn’t done much - she’d combed her fur fresh, had exchanged her work flight suit for a more formal one, crisp white with gold and pink accents on it, and  _ gods _ did it look stunning. 

_ Too bad we can’t have fun later.  _ But that could come eventually. 

For now, she plucked a stray plum-colored hair from Zethrid’s shoulder, then twisted to look at Narti. She’d scooped Lotor up, hugging him to his chest as Kova sat on her shoulder, tail curled around the other side of her neck. Lotor’s eyes were already lidded, sleepy from the milk they’d given him earlier and from Narti’s gentle touches. Perhaps even her soft thoughts, projected only for their beautiful son to hear. 

The door slid back open and they all turned as Acxa walked in, a relieved smile tugging at her lips. “I found someone.” 

The  _ someone _ turned out to be a female older than them named Trigel, one who had plenty of experience from helping raise her two human “godchildren” as the humans called it. Regardless, it meant that Acxa calmed down enough to get dressed, donning a form-fitting, sleek golden dress, one that glittered in the light and had all three of them staring as they watched her slide earrings in and run her fingers through her hair once more. Trigel was there within a varga, smiling and kissing their cheeks, and Lotor was bundled into her arms, blinking and yawning sleepily, but unaware as they slipped out of their quarters and strode through the base to the pods. 

Those carried them to the hangar and their ship, and they slipped in, settled in their seats. Acxa piloted - always the safest bet considering how trigger-happy Zethrid could be, and how  _ idiotic _ people could be at the moon colony, but Ezor only grinned away, kicking her legs as she leaned into Narti’s side, her thick tail curled around Ezor’s waist. They broke through the atmosphere within minutes, leaving the calzor-green skies behind for the darkness beyond, the red sun spinning behind them, a billion more lying ahead. Ezor wiggled, excited. 

She was practically vibrating by the time they got to the moon, and only Narti’s tail kept her still as Acxa docked their ship and they walked off. Ezor beamed and slipped her hand into Zethrid’s, squeezing it tight as her mate glanced around, eyes narrowed at the other people in the hangar. But she didn’t explode, and, when Acxa finished with the attendant, she and Narti joined them, smiles all around. 

They were new to this particular system, and Lotor had kept them busy, so it was fascinating, drinking in everything. Ezor wanted to go  _ everywhere _ \- wanted to stop and poke into all the colorful shops, wanted to watch the cool demonstrations that some of the vendors put on, wanted to follow every delicious scent that hit her - but Zethrid’s gentle tug on her hand and Acxa’s pointed looks and smiles kept her walking, but it was still fascinating. 

There were new things everywhere, and it kept her bouncing on the tips of her toes as Acxa led them through the crowds. She’d done rigorous research, all to make sure they had a perfect night out, even though a night out with the three of them was  _ perfect _ as it was. But Ezor was certainly pleased when they stopped at a restaurant with a purple-stone façade, the glass shifting into a thousand different colors and patterns. Inside, it was exquisite, fancy, but not overly so, with the insides drenched in ever-shifting purples, blues, and greens, blooming out like flowers as golden and silver starbursts flickered between them. 

A waiter with six spindly arms led them to a booth along the side, and they settled around the half-moon table, Ezor squished in the middle, Zethrid pressed close on one side, Narti on the other. They looked positively  _ breathtaking  _ with the engineered starlight dancing across their skin, and it took everything Ezor had to not grab them by the cheeks and pepper kisses all over them. 

As it was, her heart was beating a little too fast, enough that Narti reached for her hand beneath the table and squeezed as Kova butted against her elbow. “Hey, pretty boy,” Ezor cooed, scratching at his chin. She pressed a kiss to Narti’s cheek, let that calm her, and focused on the waiter. 

The four gave them the drink order - spiced wine from a planet four solar systems away - and they settled in together, Ezor grinning as she kicked her legs beneath the gently spinning table. “This is so nice, Acxa! You always find such cool places!” 

Acxa smiled and leaned closer into Narti, their fingers lacing on the tabletop as she shrugged, such a beautiful stain of purple filling her cheeks as she flushed. “It’s nothing,” she murmured, “I just wanted us to have a good night out.” 

“Good!” Zethrid said, voice a little too loud, but a look from Acxa made Zethrid drop her voice as she continued, smiling so that her pointed canines flashed. “You above all deserve the break!” Zethrid winced a second later.

Ezor giggled to herself as she leaned over and tapped Acxa on the nose. “Don’t kick Zethy! She just wants to tell you how amazing you are, you cutie!” 

Acxa glowered at her, a deeper purple filling her cheeks, and she shook her head. She refused to say anything, instead reaching to the center of the table to tap the menu projection. A four-sided projection appeared before them, a deep blue with elegant white text beside it. Above it, various meals appeared every few seconds, flickering, gauzy holograms that looked positively  _ delicious  _ and had Ezor’s mouth watering as she watched them shift. 

“I want that one,” she breathed as a  _ delectable  _ looking dish appeared there, tentacles that were a deep purple at the base before they elegantly faded to fuchsia, then to a brilliant pink, gold flecks splattered across it. They lay in a bed of blue leaves, red tubers lying beside them, and a glossy, yellow sauce dripped overtop. 

“You should get it then,” Acxa said as she scrolled through her menu. “That looks like the Pyrerian ganush.” 

_ “It looks… interesting,”  _ Narti added as Kova inspected it with his sharp eyes, before she turned to her own menu. With careful flicks of her fingers, she scrolled through her menu as well, eventually settling on a dish that bloomed in place of the ganush. It looked like a mass of scarlet noodles covered in a white sauce with- 

“Are those eyeballs?” Acxa said after a moment, one slender eyebrow raised. 

Narti’s lips twitched, and she selected that.

Zethrid snorted, grinning with amusement as her great ears twitched. “Narti knows the delicacies of the universe! Eyes are a delightful treat!” 

“For you anyways!” Ezor laughed as she gently shoved Zethrid. 

Zethrid turned on her with a playful little growl, leaning in close, one great, rough hand closing in on Ezor’s thigh as soft lips brushed across her ear. “Would you like me to bring the pain to you, sweet one?” 

It took everything Ezor had to not flicker out of sight at that, but, as it was, her cheeks turned blood orange as she ducked her head with a squeak. Zethrid tugged on her hair, grinning like the devil she was. It only prompted Ezor to smack her on the thigh before she squirmed away, pressing into Narti. “Nar _ ti _ ,” she whined, “Zethy is being  _ so damn mean,  _ what did I do to deserve this?” 

_ “Probably looking so stunning, Ezor.”  _

Ezor turned a scowl on Narti, met with a smug look from her and Kova. It didn’t do anything to help the flush that had overtaken her whole face,  _ burning _ through her forehead and ears and cheeks. “I hate you all.” 

“You love us,” Acxa said simply as she selected her meal, and tapped the menus away. Those deep blue eyes cut over, a small smile tugging at her lips as she looked over them all. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Ezor buried her face into her hands, barely noting the way a surprised purr burst out of Zethrid, or how a guttural clicking came from Narti. Just felt her face warming  _ again,  _ even as she tried to hide it - though, that was hard when she could practically  _ feel _ her ears flushing to a deep purple at the tips. “You guys are terrible,” she moaned, “Saying such nice things!” 

_ “I don’t think Zethrid was necessarily saying anything nice.”  _

A glance to Zethrid revealed a savage, canine-filled smile, and Ezor had to look away, pouting. 

That lasted until Narti kissed her on the cheek, smooth mouth parting enough for a raspy tongue to flick across Ezor’s cheek. 

Ezor managed to swallow down the urge to hide, and instead she turned into it with a smile, pressing their lips together with a hum. “Precious,” she breathed. 

Kova flicked her with his tail, but before she could say anything, the waiter returned, their arms filled with plates that they set out in front of each of them. Ezor clapped her hands together, delighted, and licked her lips as her tentacle-filled dish was set in front of her, beautifully bright and steaming. She had her chopsticks in her hands before the others even had their silverware, and she bowed her head, murmuring her thanks with a grin. 

Zethrid snorted next to her, and Acxa shook her head as Kova watched her with those sharp, violet eyes. Ezor blew a kiss at Kova as she plucked a tentacle up and popped it in, nearly moaning at the taste. It was positively  _ decadent,  _ easily one of the best things she’d eaten, and she let her eyes fall shut, grinning to herself. There was a laugh on one side, but she barely paid it any mind, just focused on savoring that first taste. Rich flavors blossomed on her tongue, and Ezor hummed as she chewed, swallowed, let out a slow, pleased breath. “So good…” she whispered. 

“Can I have a piece?” Ezor glanced over at Acxa, lips pursed in a deliberating pout, but, after a moment, she sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, and plucked out one of the smaller pieces. Acxa smiled faintly as she leaned in, purple lips spreading open, accepting the tentacle into her mouth - all with her eyes firmly locked on Ezor’s. “You asshole,” she breathed, but she didn’t look away, enraptured by the devilish glint in her eyes. 

It broke too soon though as Acxa pulled back and started to chew, humming thoughtfully. “Not bad. It’s very interesting.” 

“I love it!” 

“Let me try too,” Zethrid huffed, and Ezor stuck her tongue out, but found another piece for her to eat, then one for Narti and Kova too. She got a thick slice of black and blue meat, an eyeball, and a pink dumpling for her trouble, all of which she happily devoured. 

The others watched her, amused, and she constantly found herself glancing up to find their eyes and smiles on her, looks that left her full of warm, bubbling happiness as she pressed into Narti and kissed Zethrid on the cheek and reached over to hold Acxa’s hand and squeeze it. It was  _ good,  _ the most relaxed they’d been in a while, the most focused they’d been on  _ only  _ each other. Sure, Ezor loved Lotor to bits, to her home planet’s moon and back, but she loved her mates too, and some alone time with them had been  _ long _ overdue. And so she relished in the cozy quiet they settled in, pressed close together. 

They all managed to clear their plates, and, once they paid, they slipped back out, let Acxa take the lead, her fingers tangled in with Zethrid’s, Ezor with a firm grasp on Narti’s hand as she swung their arms gently between them. She wanted to go into some of the stores, but they could wait - there was always another day they could spend delving through the shops with the sole purpose of shopping, but for now, there was a plan, and she didn’t mind going along with it. 

She trusted Acxa to take them to good places - the restaurant where they’d just eaten was proof enough, but there had been more. Dates on other moons and other planets, diving into mermaid-filled waters and sailing through the rings of N’aal with the N’aalian space whales and a thousand other things. Perhaps not the most out-there thing they’d done, but something Ezor relished all the same as she pressed close to Narti, pecked her cheek once, twice, before they climbed onto an escalator that went through a glass tube, the reaches of space beyond them. 

Outside, there were new stars and planets, ones that Ezor didn’t know the names of yet, have never laid eyes upon. She didn’t know the region’s constellations yet, or the names of all the planets and their moons, or of the surrounding systems - but she knew without a doubt that it was beautiful. Space was always breathtaking, a wonder that she could never grow tired of, because it was never the same. Even if she went back to the same place, things were different. There could be new stars or stars no longer there, or planets that had suddenly formed, or just as suddenly had fractured from some chaos the grand reaches of space wrought upon them. 

She turned, found the crimson sun behind Narti, wreathing her in a blood-red glow. She was fearsome, a terrifying thing of sheer beauty with those haunting reds playing across her pale blue skin and the hollows where her eyes should have been, across the black silk she’d draped herself with. Her face was forward, but Kova’s eyes were on her, curious, his head cocked to the side. 

Ezor squeezed Narti’s hand. Leaned close. “You’re beautiful,” she breathed. 

Narti’s mouth twitched faintly, and she pressed closer, her tail flicking across Ezor’s ankles as one claw-tipped finger stroked the back of Ezor’s hand. She smiled. Let her head settle onto Narti’s shoulder as they ascended into the stars. 

Of course, it ended too quickly, and soon enough they were at the top, the little fraction of the colony stretched out below them and a dome ahead. 

Acxa glanced back as they stepped off the escalator and towards a pair of tall glass doors. “I think you’ll like this.” 

They passed through the first doors, found another one just a little further in. A wave of muggy heat slapped them when they opened it, and Ezor stiffened, nose and ears twitching as she strode through, only Narti’s grip keeping her slow. She could smell dirt - all dirt was different, filled with all sorts of things, even had different colors, but, no matter what, there was simply a distinctive scent to it. Something timeless in it. And she couldn’t help but grin and slip forward, practically bouncing as she pulled ahead and went further in. 

She darted down the short white hall towards the opening at the end, caught herself on the rails there and stared down below her, mouth falling open. 

They were at the top of the dome, other entrances peppering the sides, with everything below drenched in a rainbow of colors. Trees stretched up so high that she could nearly touch them, their sky-blue leaves rustling in a simulated wind, gnarled black trunks broken up by fuchsia vines that lay thick on them. There were creatures hiding in the trees, some so close that she spotted one clearly - a round, dark blue bird-like creature with four legs, six wings, and no eyes, staring directly at her, tail twitching. 

She beamed and whipped around, found Acxa grinning at her. 

“We haven’t been able to see much plant-life, and I know your plants didn’t survive the trip, but-” 

Ezor flung herself forward, would’ve sent them both tumbling to the ground if Zethrid hadn’t caught them both. There were tears streaming down Ezor’s cheeks, but she paid them no mind as she trailed her fingers up, peppering kisses across Acxa’s sweet lips, then onto Zethrid, then Narti, blubbering “I love you” against their skin the best she could through the tears. And they only smiled, kissed her back, and led her down into the beautiful forest below.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this finished for a while oops  
> Leave a comment and hit me up at [tumblr](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/) if you want more!


End file.
